


melting point

by visualschae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, I'm too gay for this shit, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, lee dior - Freeform, lowkey don't know how to tag this, mx ray drama characters, some fluff at the end, yeojoo has a little bit of a praise kink, yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visualschae/pseuds/visualschae
Summary: midterms are coming up, and yeojoo has been working herself to the point of exhaustion. she's been studying for hours, and dior just wants to help her unwind.





	melting point

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i finished this in less than a week this is a milestone for me. this is the first fic i'm uploading so i hope u guys like it, i'll be uploading more in the future too. leave kudos and comments if u want :) i suggest listening to the lady in my life by michael jackson while reading lol

She hated this, she hated every minute she had to spend staring at the bright screen of her laptop or the countless pages in her textbook that was currently opened to a chapter on applying calculus to physics.  Yeojoo felt her eyes straining at the constant use, a potential headache beginning to make its presence known right in the center of her head. She had been in this same position—sitting in her chair with her rear propped up on a cushion next to the desk in her dorm—for almost four hours now, not including the moments when she had to go to the bathroom or grab a water from the fridge along with some random snacks to keep some form of food in her stomach to prevent her from passing out. It had just hit eleven p.m., and all she wanted to do was take the hottest shower her body would allow her to tolerate to ease the tense muscles and jump right into bed, possibly not waking up until midterms were over and it was time for holiday break.

Yeojoo yawned into the back of her hand and cracked her neck, leaning back in the chair to momentarily rest her eyes as she let her arms fall down to her sides, sighing heavily. She was falling into the temptation of letting the bliss of sleep wash over her, and the only thing that was keeping her from fully doing so was the thought of keeping her grade in class where it was, considering that the test would affect a large part of it. Though, if Dior were here right now and seen the way  Yeojoo was pushing herself, the tall brunette would practically carry her to bed before making sure she ate a bigger meal than what she had previously been eating, regardless of how late it was; And that’s exactly what she did as soon as she got back from work.

“What did I tell you about putting your school work before your health, baby?” Dior scolds as she drops her purse down onto her single bed on the opposite side of Yeojoo’s. “You can’t expect to stay awake in class and focus if you don’t get  _ some  _ rest at night.”

“I know that already, but I promise I’m almost done.”  Yeojoo tries to convince her girlfriend even though she knew it was far from the truth, and she had about two more chapters to take notes on and study.

“I thought you said that an hour ago when I texted you on my break.”

Now  Yeojoo was corned, because of course she forgot that’s exactly what she told her while she was busy focusing on how to not rip her hair out trying to apply calculus to find the formula of impulse and momentum.

“I didn’t say that.” She lied right through her teeth, causing Dior to cross her arms. 

“Oh, do you want me to show you?” The tall brunette challenges, seeing right through her girlfriend. “Did you forget while you were face-deep in that stupid ass textbook studying god-knows-what?”

“It’s physics.”  Yeojoo grumbles, turning her back to Dior to start clicking away on her laptop, searching up answers to the various questions that her textbook had. She could hear Dior sigh behind her but she didn’t pay it any mind, because she had more important things to worry about instead of having her ear nagged off from anyone else that wasn’t her mother.

Dior strides over to  Yeojoo , her hands resting on the top of both of her shoulders and beginning to caress them slowly with her palms and fingers occasionally pressing firmly into the skin, causing the other to hum in satisfaction which sounded like music to Dior’s ears. “Baby, I know how important this is to you, but you should really take a break--”

Yeojoo hums (more like moans) even louder from the sensation of Dior’s beautiful hands kneading her muscles around her neck in all the right ways, her mind temporarily fading into whitespace. Dior uses this as motivation to continue her actions, giving extra attention to the area where neck meets shoulder.  Yeojoo’s eyes fall shut before letting her head loll around and lets herself fall into the temptation to leave her work and ask Dior to massage her entire back because it felt so damn good.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off,” she apologizes, almost slurring her words.

“It’s okay, just relax.”

Yeojoo leans back entirely into the chair, her equation about the momentum of a roller coaster left unsolved and forgotten, and unconsciously licks over her pretty pink lips. Dior catches it, and although she knows it more than likely had no real sexual meaning behind it, the content expression plastered on the brunette’s face and how quickly she was able to loosen up was making Dior feel some type of way. She continued the same pattern and rhythm in her massage, her slender hands sometimes trailing down  Yeojoo’s arms and back up in one motion, the small hums and sighs she received in return indicating that her girlfriend was enjoying every passing moment of it. 

Dior never takes her eyes off  Yeojoo , always scanning for any signs of discomfort while also taking in the beauty of her girlfriend. Every inch of the smaller brunette’s face was perfect: her sharp nose and jawline, her high cheekbones the little mole that rested right above her top lip that she never covered up with makeup, and Dior can’t forget those ethereal brown eyes that she seems to get lost in, sinking deep like she was in quicksand.  Yeojoo’s smile was breathtaking as well, teeth shining brightly whenever she smiled really wide and sometimes showing her silver teeth in the back of her mouth. She wanted to make sure she kept that smile on her face as much as possible, whether it be making the most ridiculous and crude jokes known to man, or even being her normal self which seemed to bring joy to  Yeojoo ; whatever was necessary to keep her happy, Dior was willing to do it, and she knew her girlfriend would do the same.

Dior places a kiss on the side of  Yeojoo’s face right next to her temple. She places another above her head, on her cheek, and right behind the shell of her ear, making her shudder from the contact. The taller brunette digs her thumbs into  Yeojoo’s shoulder blades, relishing in the sweet sounds coming from her mouth. “Feels good?”

“ Mhm ,” the younger nods. “Amazing.”

Dior plants another kiss on her ear before whispering into it. “I know what could make it even better.”

“Oh, yeah? And what is that?”

Dior stops her massage and reaches out for  Yeojoo’s hand, to which  Yeojoo gladly accepts and follows Dior to her own bed before sitting down. Her girlfriend kisses her forehead and points at the array of pillows that decorated her bed. “Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach.”

Yeojoo does as she’s told, noticing how Dior turns off the luminescent ceiling light before flickering on the string of bedroom fairy lights hung up around the dorm that emitted a warm glow of yellow. She could hear Dior rummaging in some drawers behind her, but is unsure of what she could’ve brought back. The taller brunette gets on her knees and sits above  Yeojoo’s ass, making sure to hold up some of her weight and smirking at the sight of the waistband of the lacy black panties slightly peeking from her sweatpants that matched with the bra she was wearing. Dior’s index finger hooks into the shoulder strap, grazing the younger’s skin.

“I don’t think we’ll be needing this right now,” she’s quick to unhook the back and helps  Yeojoo slide it off before tossing it on the ground, the sides of her breasts poking from each side. Dior reaches back to grab the shea butter lotion she brought (peach scented,  Yeojoo’s favorite as well as Dior’s) and squeezes some onto  Yeojoo’s bare skin, a small gasp escaping her lips and a shiver running down her spine from the cold substance. Her breaths become hitched in her throat once Dior begins rubbing in the lotion and working her magical hands, kneading and pressing down into the body. She rubs circles into the curve of her back near her hips, making sure to erase as many knots as she could.  Yeojoo feels like she’s in an eternal state of euphoria and serenity, wondering why she’s never asked Dior to do something like this before.

“God, you’re so good at this…” she sighs in between a slew of incoherent noises. Dior smiles to herself and leans forward, lips coming near  Yeojoo’s ear once more.

“I know that,” she uses her tongue to sheepishly lick at the lobe, receiving another gasp from the younger in return. Dior quickly pulls her body back up and moves down so that she’s sitting on the back of her heels, hands sliding downwards and grabbing both of Yeojoo’s asscheeks—spreading them apart, pushing them back together, molding her fingers into the flesh through the gray fabric. The sensations bring a strong burst of heat to Yeojoo’s core and she attempts to squeeze her thighs together to hold her composure, though she knew she wouldn’t prevail.

Her breaths come out through her nostrils heavily, chest heaving into the mattress beneath the two of them. One of Dior’s hands slide underneath the sweatpants, ghosting over the thin underwear and inserting her finger into the waistband to let it snap with a  _ pop _ .  Yeojoo yelps in surprise.

“Turn over.” 

She, of course, does as told, her perky tits now fully coming into Dior’s view with her nipples hard and sticking outward. Dior straddles  Yeojoo’s waist, locking eyes with her as her hands find their way to cup both of the younger’s breasts in her palms and giving them the same attention as she did moments ago on her back. Her thumbs purposefully brush over the pink buds, knowing good and well that it would send her girlfriend teetering over the edge. The taller brunette sinks down to capture the left one between her lips, giving it a suck before licking over it while continuing to massage the other, with  Yeojoo softly moaning from the newfound combination.

“Didn’t know you could do this with massages.” She comments playfully. Dior smirks against her skin.

“This is a special full body massage, only for you.”

Dior breaks the gaze and lets her eyes fall shut as she moves from one breast to the other, repeating the same actions as she did before.  Yeojoo writhes under her touch, her senses intensified at the feeling of the cold air against her slickened nipple. She runs her fingers through her girlfriend’s locks of hair in an attempt to keep it out the way, stroking her head and admiring how beautiful she looked in this position. Dior must’ve felt  Yeojoo’s eyes on her, because she looks up to meet them in a piercing stare that makes the younger go crazy inside. 

Dior finally lifts up makes her way up to come face to face with  Yeojoo , spending a few more seconds to examine every centimeter of her face before bringing their lips together—soft, sweet, passionate; she truly believes that she falls deeper and more madly in love every day, if that was even theoretically possible. Dior feels something tug at her heart as they kiss, and with the way  Yeojoo matches her rigorous flow, she’s almost certain she feels it too. 

“You’re so perfect, baby girl,” Dior lets her inner thoughts slip out her mouth, her teeth softly sinking down into the younger’s bottom lip. She’s not sure if she whines from the compliment or the lip bite, but the taller brunette is definitely not complaining. Though her inquiry gets answered without her having to ask.

“Tell me more.”  Yeojoo murmurs with a soft peck against Dior’s lips before pulling back.

“Everything about you is gorgeous--” she leaves a series of wet kisses up  Yeojoo’s jawline and flicks her tongue against her earlobe, a place she’s always been so sensitive. “--that big brain of yours that holds so much information about things I’ve never even known about, it’s so attractive.”

Yeojoo’s fingers work at unbuttoning the white long-sleeved shirt Dior wore for her job that previously encased her torso, her plain white bra covering her breasts being put on display for her eyes and her eyes only. She lets the shirt slide off her body and onto the floor with their other articles of clothing before shifting her attention to the skin on  Yeojoo’s neck, biting rather harshly on the flesh to make her emit a mix of a whimper and a gasp. Dior licks over the mark to soothe the sharp pain and sucks in that spot as well, making sure to leave a bright red bruise that contrasted so prettily against her flushed skin tone.

“Your body is absolutely flawless. There’s so many features on you that I love, it’s too hard to pick just one.”

About five marks are left by Dior, with her appreciating the artwork she created and feeling her own nipples harden at her being the reason for them.  Yeojoo is basking in the flux of compliments dripping from her girlfriend’s lips, the velvety words sending waves of heat throughout her body; she was sure her panties were almost—if not completely—soaked from the amount of foreplay they’ve engaged in, and quite frankly, she was losing her mind (in a good way) from the excruciatingly slow pace.  Yeojoo wouldn’t be surprised if Dior was intentionally doing this to have her begging to speed things up and give her the  release she’s been seeking this entire time.

The taller brunette kisses down the younger’s soft stomach, her lips lingering longer after each one. She stops at her navel and tugs at  Yeojoo’s sweatpants, allowing her to lift up so they can finally come off before spreading her legs wide and slotting herself between them, giving each inner thigh a row of butterfly kisses and circling the skin with her tongue. A small ‘ _ fuck’  _ comes from  Yeojoo because of how dangerously close Dior’s face was to her dripping folds, but still wouldn’t fully budge. “Dior…” she starts, words suddenly becoming jumbled together and stuck in her throat.

“Yes, my love?”

“I need you.”

“You need me?” Dior’s fingernails rake up and down  Yeojoo’s legs. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I need you to touch me,  _ please _ ,” the younger practically whines, and it sounds like music to her girlfriend’s ears.

Dior hums like she was contemplating it, pressing a kiss into her thigh and smiling against it. “Hm, alright. Only because you said please.”

“You’re such a goddamn tease.”

All of  Yeojoo’s thoughts disappear once she feels Dior’s warm breath fan over her pussy through the surely ruined lace, her finger gliding upwards from the entrance to the clit and feeling the substance that leaked through.

“Looks like I’m going to have to buy my princess a new pair of panties, yeah?” Dior’s tongue flattens to lick her folds, causing her to moan ever so sinfully. “So wet for me.”

All of this was overwhelming for  Yeojoo , and she didn’t know how much longer she could take this torture (a very small part of her wanted Dior to keep stringing her on like this, but only a  _ very  _ small part). She tried to grind herself against Dior’s open mouth to achieve any kind of friction to put her at ease, but the taller brunette simply held down her hips to keep her rooted in place.

“Patience, baby.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dior, if you don’t eat me out right now I swear I’ll--”

“You’ll what,  Yeojoo ?” She sends a look to the younger that makes her shut up immediately as she forcefully pulls the panties off, almost tearing them in the process. Spreading  Yeojoo’s legs once more, Dior repositions herself and uses both of her thumbs to spread her lips apart to dive in without any warning, directly sucking on the clit. The moan that echoed throughout the dorm was enough to have that familiar feeling of heat pooling at her own center.

Yeojoo’s small hands were now fisting at the duvet, her teeth biting down into her lower lip to hold back another considerably loud moan. She whimpers, vulnerable to the feeling of Dior’s tongue lapping up the juices that flowed out of her. Sometimes Dior switches it up—sucking at the labia, slipping her tongue inside of  Yeojoo and twisting it so effortlessly in ways that  Yeojoo didn’t even think was possible, but somehow her girlfriend knows how to make it work. It was utterly mind blowing.

A combination of obscene noises  mend together melodically and fills the silence of the dorm. Dior is practically devouring the younger, hungry for all that she has to offer and craving even more. She slides two fingers in with ease, making  Yeojoo inhale sharply from the sudden penetration. The fingers pump in and out, back and forth, quickly becoming coated with wetness. Then they curl upwards, brushing over that glorious sweet spot that makes  Yeojoo’s back arch off the bed and has her crying aloud despite her efforts to stay quiet.

“Shit, do that again, but faster.”

Dior begins to move her fingers in the same motion at a faster tempo, watching how  Yeojoo’s body responds to the stimulation and decides to amplify it a few notches by wrapping her lips around the clit once more. The younger is sent spiraling, unconsciously clenching around Dior’s fingers with her eyes rolling back and unable to catch her breath. She could let go so easily, she could see the top of her peak over the horizon, and she was  _ so close _ the anticipation was almost maddening.

And then, Dior stops  everything, and  Yeojoo’s world crumbles into pure dust. 

Before getting the chance to protest against the newfound change, Dior brings her fingers up to her girlfriend’s lips with nothing but lust and desire clouding over her eyes.  Yeojoo allows it, tasting herself and purposefully making lewd noises as she sucked on the digits. The older practically growls from it, slowly thrusting them in and out of  Yeojoo’s mouth until they were licked clean. Once they were pulled out, the kiss that follows is fierce and blazing. Their teeth almost clash in the act,  Yeojoo’s hands coming up to cup one side of Dior’s face while the other cards through her tresses, gripping at the root and giving it a light tug that makes her groan into the younger’s mouth.  Yeojoo absolutely loves it.

“Let me ride you.” says the younger, pulling a little harder on Dior’s hair and rutting herself against her thigh. The taller brunette doesn’t squander and quickly peels herself off of  Yeojoo to stand up and remove her bra, jeans and panties before going over to the drawer where they kept all their toys. She pulls one out that  Yeojoo has never seen before and was noticeably thicker than the one Dior normally uses on her, but rest assured she surely wasn’t complaining.

After properly cleaning it, covering it in lube, and hooking up the straps around her waist, Dior lays back on the bed and lets  Yeojoo straddle her as she positions herself to slowly sink down until she was throwing her head back, mouth falling agape from being perfectly filled up to the hilt. It doesn’t take long for her to adjust and she starts rocking her hips forward and back, chasing the delicious orgasm that she’s been yearning for so, so long.

A hard slap comes down on  Yeojoo’s left cheek, the sound ringing through her ears and biting her bottom lip from the stinging feeling. Dior runs her palm over the area she spanked before repeating the same action and firmly grasping the flesh. “You’re so sexy when you’re riding me, princess—taking control, giving yourself what you want.”

The younger keens at her girlfriend’s remark, slamming herself down harder onto the  strapped on dildo. Her fingers move down to her now throbbing clit to rub circles against it and stimulate herself even more, pushing herself closer to her release.  Yeojoo wants to hear more, she wants to have Dior talk her through it, tell her how phenomenal she was at taking her strap like she knew she was, and Dior granted that wish.

“Just like that, babe, you’re almost there, I can tell,” Dior coos. “Keep touching yourself.”

_ “Oh, my god,” _

The older was absolutely right, because the wrinkles began to settle in Yeojoo’s face from the near unbearable pleasure. She was panting harder, curses becoming falling out more frequently, and once Dior began to thrust up into her, she came with trembling legs and one last shout of her name. 

Yeojoo’s body became flaccid, laying on top of her girlfriend with closed eyes as she came down from her high and her breathing went normal again. They laid in that position for a while, Dior wrapping her arms around the younger and letting her fingers trace random shapes on her skin making her giggle.

“Thanks for that, I really needed it.”

“Obviously.” The taller brunette laughs and presses a kiss into  Yeojoo’s hair. “I must need to fuck you more  often, I don’t like seeing you so stressed out.”

“Well, I like the sound of that.”

They kiss one last time, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths so sensually.  Yeojoo pulls back and seductively licks over her lips to catch the string of saliva that connected their lips, making Dior moan lowly at the sight.

“We still have some unfinished business to take care of,”  Yeojoo acknowledges, referring to the fact that Dior hasn’t  came yet and selflessly put her girlfriend’s burning need before her own.

The younger lifts up and helps unclasp the buckles to the strap on, tossing it to the side and grabbing Dior’s arm to pull her up onto her knees. She caught on quickly as to why  Yeojoo laid down on her back, bringing herself to sit directly onto the younger’s face but making sure to hold up some of her weight.  Yeojoo cups her ass with her palms before licking a stripe up against her entrance, savoring the taste and basking in the way Dior curses under her breath. The younger wastes no time to start sucking at her clit, her tongue occasionally flattening against it and even using her teeth to softly nibble on it while keeping her eyes open to watch Dior twitch and squirm above her.

Yeojoo slips her tongue inside of her as deep as she could before she began to push Dior back and forth against her mouth, causing her to moan and let her head fall back. “Please don’t stop,” she whines. The younger hums in response, the vibrations being felt throughout her pussy in all the right ways. Dior uses her hands to grasp at her own breasts, tweaking both of her nipples between her thumbs and pointer fingers as she starts rolling her hips voluntarily, knowing that she was close; she just needed something more, something to help her reach her peak, and  Yeojoo knew exactly what she needed.

Slightly pulling away her face away, she brings her hand between the two of them and plunges two fingers inside of her girlfriend before thrusting them in and out and flicking the tip of her tongue around her clit in multiple directions. Electricity shoots throughout Dior’s body as she comes, her entire body shaking hard while she rides out her orgasm.  Yeojoo doesn’t stop once it’s over—still fingering the older with her gaze never wavering to see how much she can take before she’s sobbing from the overstimulation.

“Baby, please,” the taller brunette begs, voice almost inaudible. 

Yeojoo finally lets her fingers fall out, instinctively putting them in her mouth to suck them off. Dior is watching from above, and she’s sure if she didn’t already come, that alone would’ve been the last straw for her.

“You taste good.”

“Clearly,” Dior combs through her hair and moves to the side, sitting  criss-cross on the bed. “We should go shower.”

“I’m kind of hungry, though.”  Yeojoo pouts. The older wants to make a joke about how her girlfriend literally just finished eating her out like she was at a buffet, but decides against it because of how cute she looks.

“We can order takeout after we get cleaned up, okay?”

Her girlfriend nods, giving her a chaste kiss before heading off to the bathroom.

-

The two  sit together in  Yeojoo’s bed after showering and receiving their order of sweet and sour chicken and rice (Dior argued against the food choice, saying she would much rather have beef instead, but her girlfriend wasn’t having it).  Yeojoo feeds Dior every so often as they watch the show playing on her laptop, as well as steal a few kisses and interlocks their fingers while resting her cheek on her shoulder. It’s quiet between them, but the silence is comfortable, warm, and tender.  Yeojoo reflects on Dior’s concern about her wellbeing and how she always puts academics before everything else, and it sits heavily in her mind because she knows it’s not okay.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you.”

“Huh?” Dior yawns, blinking her eyes.

“About focusing on school too much; I shouldn’t push myself so hard.”

The taller brunette turns her head to look down at  Yeojoo . Her eyes are still glued to the screen, paying attention to every little detail on the show. Fondness fills Dior’s chest at the sight.

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. I know how serious your classes are and I respect your drive and ambition.” 

Dior notices how  Yeojoo repeatedly traces hearts into her hand with her thumb. “Yeah, but I know I can take things a little too seriously at times,” she sighs. “I promise after midterms I’ll be more laid back and take things slower.”

“And once you pass with flying  colors I’ll take my favorite straight-A student somewhere special.” 

Yeojoo smiles and clings closer to Dior, settling in her warmth and lets her sleep as she finishes the rest of the show’s season before joining her girlfriend. They both sleep in the next morning, and the younger doesn’t care that she misses her first morning class to relax and spend time with the person she loves the most.

   


**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to didi and das for supporting me with this i love u two lots muah !!


End file.
